The invention relates to data storage apparatus of the kind in which a flexible record disk is mounted for rotation over a stationary rigid backing plate and in particular to the configuration of the backing plate for use in such apparatus.
Data storage apparatus in which a flexible record disk is rotated over and in close proximity to, a flat stationary backing plate at such a speed that an air bearing is created between the disk and the backing plate is known. The presence of such a backing plate is supposed to exert a stabilizing influence on the rotating disk to enable data to be recorded on and played back from the disk by a recording/playback head. It has been found, however, that the introduction of a head into the plane of rotation of the rotating flexible disk disburbs the mechanical stability of the disk to such an extent that reliable recording and playback of data is not always possible.